A wireless link may be blocked or may experience greater signal attenuation due to a transmission path being blocked, for example by an object or obstacle between a transmitter and a receiver. A wireless link operating in a higher frequency communication band may be more susceptible to attenuation from an obstacle than a wireless link operating in a lower frequency band.
Should a wireless link become interrupted or lost, a system may experience a delay during reacquisition of a link after a transmitter or a receiver may detect a lost link. During a delay, a system may experience loss of some data packets. A transmitter and a receiver, following detection of a lost link, may perform a link-recovery procedure, that may, for example be lengthy, and may interrupt an operation of a wireless application, e.g. a wireless display transmission.
Wireless communication over a wireless link may become interrupted if an obstacle may block a propagation path. An alternate propagation path may be established by re-beamforming between antennas of a wireless transmitter and a receiver, or may be established by relying on a back-up link, for example a wireless link. A change in a beamforming direction may allow a link to re-established. A lost link may be detected, for example by a transmitting device or a receiving device detecting a loss of packets, and a performance of an application may be affected. After a detection of a link that may have been lost, a transmitting device and a receiving device may attempt to re-establish a wireless communication link, and may be along another propagation path, and this process may take a period of time. This time to re-establish a wireless link may increase latency in a wireless link, and may affect performance, for example a performance of an application that may be using a wireless link.
Embodiments of the invention are illustrated by way of example and not limitation in the figures of the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals indicate corresponding, analogous or similar elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.